


Thank you

by prideanswermyprayer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideanswermyprayer/pseuds/prideanswermyprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to pierrotqueen for correction and adaptation, and to narukee for the first reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

The key turned few times in the lock, the front door opening and closing noiselessly. A heavy metal bolt snapped.

Tatara wearily walked into the living room, stopping in the doorway and leaning against a whitewashed wall. His mask hid a gentle smile from the picture before him, but the corners of his eyes, with emerging wrinkles, betrayed his emotions. Two figures seemed as one to him.

Noro lovingly held Naki in his lap, not caring about the coldness indoors.. The fair man unconsciously fingered tips of hair, a fiery shade, contrasting with the white sweater he wore, unseparated looking at one point, definitely falling into the flow of his thoughts. His detachment allowed Noro to safely move his hands, stroking the young man in the ribs and sides, as if intoxicated with his searing hot breath on the thin neck, but not daring to touch the skin with his lips.

The man took off his mask with his free hand and went to them.

"Naki," he waited for the immediate lifting of watchful eyes before he continued, "I was told to gave it to you. I’m sorry, but I can’t read it."

Tatara handed over a bouquet of roses from his thin hands, catching Noro’s puzzled look. Between scarlet buds was note folded in half. On a piece of paper were strange signs in beautiful, neat handwriting.

Sitting next to them, the man looked again at the content of the message, his chin resting on Naki’s shoulder. Tatara specifically turned away from Noro, feeling his bubbling 

susceptibility inside him and wondered about his patience. Not wanting to wait, Tatara asked:

"Who could do that?"

"I don’t know."

The gentle voiced answer brought Noro to life and, taking care of flowers, he was gone, leaving a note on the table. A gust of wind made the note fly out the window before it slowly fell, circling to the ground.

Someone who watched the movement of shadows in the windows deftly caught the piece of paper, fiercely clenching it in his fist before disappearing into the darkness of the city.

***

A single ring instantly woke Naki and he reached for it. With regret, he freed himself from Noro’s captive embrace, walking to the repeating sound.

The door to the apartment wasn’t locked from the inside, which meant Tatara was gone. It was dusk on the balcony of the apartment building, with artifical lighting glowing and shedding its light. Nearby there wasn’t anyone, but at the entrance, someone had left a small box, wrapped with red satin ribbon and adorned with a bow. The young man took the gift, where he found another message and an obviously expensive jacket. On the paper, just like yesterday, were strange signs, but now there was a specified address. Without thinking twice, Naki decided to deal with the person since he was irritated.

Noro woke up, basking in the warmth of the bed and watching the final preparations of the fair man.

Naki bowed to him after putting the hair in the usual hairstyle, his hand moving to remove a stray lock from his cheek.

"I will be back soon."

After an affirmative nod, Noro felt a fleeting kiss on his lips.

***

Heading to the specified address, the young man found himself standing at a high iron fence that surrounded a three-story mansion. As soon as he came to the gate in front of the main entrance to the building, they opened simultaneously with the doors of the mansion. In the doorway stood a familiar figure.

"Tsukiyama? "

"Welcome to my house. I’m glad you came," he said, genuinely smiling, The gourmet put both of his hands on the shoulders of the young man, guiding him inside.

Naki cautiously turned to Shuu, stepping on the soft carpet with colorful ornaments. “Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” he asked.

"I want to share with you today’s feast. After all, I also lost my dear creature." Tsukiyama artistically rolled his eyes.

The gourmet led the young man in a huge room and sat him on the sofa in front of a marble table. In an elaborate dish was human flesh poured with hot blood, producing thin jets of steam. Pinning a small piece on silver fork, Shuu lifted it to Naki’s mouth, who hesitantly took a bite.

"It’s too hot in here, isn’t it?" Tsukiyama asked, moving closer to the fair man and taking off his jacket.

Noticing drops of blood on his lips, Shuu gently licked them away while undoing the top buttons of his shirt. After feeling the touch of his tongue, Naki closed eyes, and a moment later Shuu lured him into a deep kiss, bowing over him.

Catching at the right moment, Tsukiyama trailed down below the collarbone with featherlight kisses. Feeling the innocent, trembling body under him, he unleashed his kagune. Immediately transforming it into a thin blade, he bloodthirstily gnawed into Naki’s chest, tearing through the flesh and bone like a rabid dog.

At that moment, the tip of a thick tail shattered the glass window.

Tsukiyama reared back in surprise, rising and preparing for a fight with an unexpected guest, but was immediately struck by the other’s kagune tentacle. He thought had seen the same somewhere. His eyes were obscured by whitish veil, his damaged organs in his abdomen causing him severe pain and cramps all over his body. A continuous stream of blood flowed from the corner of the lips.

Heading over to Naki, a man ran his hand gently down his cheek, wiping away his tears and motioned for him to move.

Tatara’s kagune entwined around the gourmet’s neck and squeezed tightly, his tension eased. Fear spread throughout Shuu, the will to fight had completely left the body - he had no chance to defend himself now. Reading the words on man’s lips, Tsukiyama breathed out, “Yes,” huskily and finally lost consciousness.

***

A gust of wind from the broken wind tore the hood from Noro’s head, revealing his sad eyes glistening in the moonlight. When Naki gently wrapped his hands around his neck, seeking protection, Noro pressed against him hard. The fair man pressed his fingers into the base of the ponytail that collected long hair and whispered:

"Thank you."


End file.
